Blood is Thicker Than Water
by High-Priestess-of-Avalon
Summary: Pre-series 5 Arthur, the knights and Merlin rescue Morgana from the Sarrum's pit. Morgana is forced to rethink her loyalties but can she find it in her heart to forgive merlin, especially now that she knows he has magic? A heated argument between Merlin and Morgana is what happens and it leads to other suggestive things. NON-SLASH. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**_Blood is thicker than water_**

**A/N: so this is my first fanfic and I'm quite excited to see how people like it. **

**This takes place before season 5, and Arthur rescues Morgana from the Sarrum, which makes Morgana think twice about her loyalties. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, but I've sent a letter demanding that they give me the series so I can add some much needed Mergana in it.**

**Alright enough of the ranting, on with the chapter:**

Sefa shuffled outside the royal chambers nervously. Today she was beginning her work as the queen's maidservant and she was determined to make a good impression, not just to secure her job, but because she had to find her way into the royal inner circle, and relay information to her father, a former druid who was now an outcast and determined to bring pain and misery to the Pendragons'. Sefa loved her father very much, but she disagreed with his regime. The first time she met the queen; she had been very compassionate and generous and immediately offered her the job. King Arthur on the other hand was slightly intimidating but he had brought peace to the realm and was renowned for his justice and equality. She apprehensively raised her fists to the door, and finally knocked on the door. As soon as she entered the room, a gasp escaped her lips as she took in her surroundings. The royal chambers were beautiful. The bed was draped with velvet and satin, and the crimson and gold pillows had intricate designs on them as did the silk sheets. There were flower vases strategically placed around the room and the crests of the five kingdoms hung on the walls. A modest fireplace crackled giving the room a warm, pleasant feel.

"Sefa," the queen said kindly gesturing her over to the vanity.

"Sit. Tell me how you're doing."

"Very well thank you my lady, I must thank you again for making me your maidservant."

"That's quite alright Sefa. Tonight I'm just going to go to bed but I'd love a hot bath if you could fetch that for me. I trust Merlin's shown you around the castle and the servant's quarters."

"Yes my lady, he spent the afternoon showing me." A faint blush stained her cheeks as she thought of the king's manservant.

"I'll go and get the bathwater now my lady." Sefa was obviously flustered, caught daydreaming by the queen about the king's manservant.

A knowing smile graced Gwen's lips as she watched Sefa leave the chambers in a hurry.

Arthur entered the chambers with Merlin in tow.

"We have a council meeting tomorrow, will you be joining us Guinevere?"

"Don't be silly Arthur, of course I will be joining you. I'm not some porcelain doll that has to be mollycoddled."

"Yes, right, just making sure."

Merlin smirked at the king's discomfort. He was glad someone could put Arthur in his place when he was at the height of his pratishness.

"I'm going to have a bath Arthur, care to join me?" Gwen suggestively fluttered her eyelashes and seductively started walking towards Arthur."

"It would be an honour my lady," as they met in a passionate embrace. Things were heating up very quickly before they were interrupted by a cough from behind them.

"Ahem, I hate to interrupt but could you care to consider continuing these activities _after_ I've left the room?"

"You can leave Merlin," Said Arthur impatiently gesturing towards the door.

Merlin all but ran out of the room, where he almost collided with Sefa.

"Sorry," they both said simultaneously, sidestepping each other. After an awkward moment of staring at each other they both hastily continued towards their duties muttering about Gaius's chambers and the queen's bath.

"My lady, I brought your bath," Her voice faltered as she noticed the king and queen's steamy embrace.

"Yes, thank you Sefa, just set it down by the table and you're dismissed from your duties tonight.

Sefa also hurried out of the room for the second time that night.

"How many more interruptions," Arthur grumbled.

"I think that's it for the night so you may have the pleasure of undressing me for the bath which I assume you're joining me in?"

"Hell, yes," He said, grabbing Gwen in all her naughty places and beginning his sexual ministrations.

Moans and grunts and groans were heard from the chambers, due to the sexual activities occurring in the chambers that night.

The night continued in a similar erotic fashion which ended up both of them being covered in more than just water and soap from the bath but _other _bodily substances.

**A/N: so my first chapter on my first fanfic is dooooooooone! Please leave a review and ideas are appreciated of where to go in this story, and constructive criticism is welcomed. I don't know about my update speed but the maximum amount of time I'll take is probably three weeks, but the next chapter should be up earlier. **

**~ High-Priestess-of-Avalon**


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin was annoyed. Arthur had sent him to find Gwen before the council meeting, which was in 5 minutes and he had been running across the whole castle checking all the rooms and he officially couldn't find Gwen. The servants and guards didn't bat an eyelid as he rushed past them, because it was a common occurrence to see the king's manservant running around the castle at this time of the day. Eventually giving up, Merlin returned to the antechamber outside the throne room .

"Well?" Arthur demanded.

"I've searched everywhere Arthur."

"Merlin, it's not just me you're keeping waiting."

"How's it my fault?"

"The queen can't just disappear _Mer_lin ."

"Well where is she?"

"That's what I sent _you_ to find out Merlin."

"Do you know how big this castle is?"

"Funnily enough, I do."

"Then, perhaps you should have a look."

"Merlin, is there anything you're actually capable of doing?"

"Putting up with you."

"Oh well-" Arthurs comeback was interrupted by Guinevere who had raised an eyebrow at their banter.

She was wearing red velvet strapless gown with gold markings on the cutting and sleeves. Sefa was behind her holding the train as she descended down the stairs.

"Sorry I'm late,"

"Late? Not at all, plenty of time.

Merlin huffed at Arthur while Gwen looked back at Merlin apologetically.

Merlin and Sefa entered the throne room behind the king and queen, Merlin with an exasperated sigh, and Sefa with pink spots on her cheeks.

"Noble knights of Camelot, countrymen, friends."

Merlin looked on proudly as Arthur addressed the court. The throne room was beautiful in itself, although the most striking feature of the room was the Round Table, with the golden crest of Camelot in the middle. The round table was a symbol of how much the kingdom had changed for the better under Arthur's rule.

Merlin knew that it was only a matter of time before the ban on magic was lifted, the druids were already treated with much more respect and Camelot was just about to enter its golden age of peace and prosperity. The thought always gave him tingles at not having to hide who he was anymore and freedom for his kind. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Arthur began speaking again.

"I have a matter of great importance to consult with you about. The Sarrum of Amata will be coming to Camelot to sign a peace treaty between our kingdoms."

This revelation was met with a sharp intake of breath from the older council members.

Gaius began to speak, " Sire, the Sarrum has a very fearsome reputation, do you think it's wise to consider an alliance with him?

"It may be dangerous to consider an alliance with the Sarrum, but I'd rather have him as an ally than enemy."

"Yes sire."

" We will need to double the guard and prepare the guest chambers for the Sarrum's arrival tomorrow and a feast will be held in honour of the momentous occasion. Meeting adjourned."

After the meeting Gaius was frantically gesturing Merlin over so they went to the physicians chambers to talk about the new developments privately.

"Merlin, you must be on your guard. The Sarrum has a treacherous reputation. He mercilessly kills friends and foes alike and rumor has it, that he has imprisoned Morgana and a baby dragon in the bottom of a pit. "

"What! He has Morgana? And Aithusa? "

"It is a rumor Merlin."

"But why is Aithusa with Morgana? I have to free her Gaius. I must avenge my kin!"

"Merlin, breathe. In an out. That's right, in and out my boy."

Merlin had started hyperventilating on discovering that Aithusa was imprisoned by the Sarrum.

To kill the Sarrum would be to declare war. Whatever you do, you must do it with a level head."

" Gaius, he has Aithusa, my baby dragon, it is my duty as a dragon lord to avenge her."

Gaius sighed, it was no use trying to persuade Merlin otherwise. He _was_ rather stubborn . So Gaius said the only thing he could say.

"Be careful Merlin." But Merlin had already walked out the door.

**So I really hope you liked it, and thankyou so much to everyone who followed and favourited this.**

**Pleases please please please please review and the next chapter will be up sometime within the next 3 weeks.]**

**Also thankyou to Stacy for reviewing this chapter.**

**~High-Priestess-of-Avalon**


End file.
